


Christman Newtina (fat) Drabbles

by star_kindler



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, Newtinakiss, idontevenknowwhatimdoing, myenglishisbroken, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_kindler/pseuds/star_kindler
Summary: 25 days, 25 (fat) drabbles about Newtina (aka THE Ship)I'm writing this not only because I love the ship, but also because I want to improve my English. Constructive criticism is more than welcome, I'd really love to improve!!Prompts / Some of them are inspired by verobid and lillie-writes on Tumblr:1) Ice Skating2) Cookies3) I slipped because of the ice4) Cocoa5) Tea6) Can you reach that spot on the tree?7) Christmas Shopping8) Roasting Marshmallows9) White Christmas10) Snowman11) Christmas music12) What the heck do I get her?13) What the heck do I get him?14) Ugly Christmas sweater15) Chirstmas lights16) Letter to Santa - Tina17) Letter to Santa - Newt18) Christmas books19) I'm bringing the holiday party to you!20) Christmas candies21) I need a girlfiend for the Christmas dinner22) Christmas Dinner23) Can I open just one?24) Mistletoe25) **SURPRISE**   (Last Christmas I gave you my heart, this year I'm asking you to marry me)





	1. 1 - Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! here's the first one :). Terrible, I know, please don't kill me! I know it's kinda long, but I promise I'll try to get better. Much love, Anna

Every December the children in New York would gather in Central Park to skate on the frozen lake. Tina had always been afraid that the ice would break and, even when her parents were alive, she had never she had never tried to ice skate on the lake. Newt, on the contrary, loved dangerous situations, especially if they involved lots of fun, and so, on a cold afternoon, he dragged her to the park and they both tried to skate for the first time.

In the end she learnt quickly, while he kept falling. And yet, even when he was on the ground helplessly trying to get up, she couldn’t help thinking that he was extremely cute.


	2. 2 - Christmas Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo! I wasn't expecting so many kudos on the first chapter, but I'm SO happy, thank you!!
> 
> Here's the second chapter, one day late (ups)
> 
> As usual, constructive criticism is welcome!
> 
> \- Anna

Somehow, both of Jacob's assistants had fallen ill, and Jacob himself begged Newt and Tina to help him in the bakery. Then, he proceeded to leave them alone in the kitchen with the most difficult Christmas cookies recipe they had ever seen. It really looked like someone wanted them to spend some time together.

"You're covered in flour", he noticed three hours later. She laughed.

"Which shape do you prefer?" She asked.

"An animal!"

"They're Christmas cookies, Newt, you can't have them animal-shaped..."

"Oh, come on...!"


	3. 3 - I slipped on the ice

One moment he was wlking next to her along the road, the next moment he was on the floor, with his butt hurt and his hands bruised.

"How did you...?" laughed Tina

"I don't know!" he mumbled. He tried not to look at her while he wa trying to get up, but she kept laughing, which didn't make things easier.

"I-I'm sorry, could you please stop? You're embarassing me", he complained.

"So, am _I_ embarassing you now? Who's the one who fell like a little No-maj kid?"

He slipped again.

"You need a hand?"

"... yes".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late as usual, but it's here! I'll try to post the fourth part as soon as possible!!
> 
> \- Anna


	4. 4 - Cocoa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someday I'll stop being late lol.
> 
> Anyways :) enjoy

"Do you want some cocoa?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Well, Queenie made cocoa and I was wondering if you..."

"Oh, sure!" He said grabbing the mug " Thank you!"

He took a sip from it, then he continued: "You know, I've always wondered why you Americans like it so much, but now..."

"It warms you on the inside, doesn't it?" She replied sitting next to him with a little smile on her face.

"Exactly! And it makes you feel happy for no apparent reason". He paused for a second. "I-I mean, it's how it makes me feel right now. Happy"


	5. 5 - Tea

Of course Theseus had to set up a date for Newt and Tina - even though the kept telling everyone that they weren't a couple - and _of course_ it had to be at Madam Puddifoot's tea shop. Thank God, when they entered Newt noticed that the decorations had switched for the Christmas season, which made him way more comfortable.

"It's, uh, nice in here" she noticed as they entered.

"Ah, yeah, indeed..." he replied blushing. He moved a chair to let her sit. 

Maybe it was not a date, as they kept telling themselves, but, by the way they looked at each other, Theseus, hidden behind the counter, couldn't agree in any way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, Let us pretend Madame Puddifoot already existed back then...
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read and left kudos!! Love,
> 
> \- Anna


	6. 6 - Can you reach that spot on the tree?

Tina and Queenie's Christmas tree that year was enormous; the sisters liked to keep things simple, and Queenie couldn't really understand why Tina had made such decision.

She sould have guessed.

"Honey, I'm sorry, how are we supposed to decorate that three-meters-tall thing?"

"Uhm, New - I mean, Mr Scamander has offered to help us, and I couldn't turn down his offer, he seemed so sweet..."

"Ah, I see..." She could have suggested to use magic instead, but there was something extremely cute in the way Tina and Newt used to spend time together. In the way Tina handed Newt the decorations, their hand barely touching, asking "can you reach that spot? And that one...?"


	7. 7 - Christmas Shopping

The Christmas lights.

The shops with their bight colors.

Them, walking along the street, their hands almost touching, but not really.

They used to make all sort of excuses just to spend some time together, and Christmas shopping was the best one. 

"I should get this for Queenie!"

"And that for my mother!"

And, why not, that could have been a moment to get to know each other better: they both couldn't ask for anything better than looking at the other aiming to the windows of the shops.

It looked like a colorful dream, made of light and soft smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so fluff I'm about to vomit :')


	8. 8 - Roasting Marshmallows

That day Newt cam to visit with a big smile on his face and a box in his hands.

"Marshmallows!" He announced happy " To roast on the fire, of course!"

"I'll be honest with you" laughed Tina, "last time I tried to roast a marshmallow on a candle I burnt everything".

"Oh, don't worry... I'm sure Theseus has a nice collection of stories about me accidentally settings things on fire"

They sat on the floor next to each other, close but not too much, the fireplace in front of them.

It was soft, a his smile, and warm, as hers.


	9. 9 - White Christmas

They were in a cafe drinking cocoa when, softly, it started snowing, and Newt couldn't help looking out of the window.

"Why do you like snow so much?", asked Tina. She had never enjoyed snowy days: too much cold, and in New York they had enough of that.

"I don't know... It has something magical, I guess..."

"You know you're a wizard, right?"

"Ah, funny...". Then, he grabbed her hand, something he had rarely done before, and said "Come outside!"

He paid quickly and before she knew it, she was out in the snow.

The cold snowflakes hit her face, her hand, however, was warm in his hand. She couldn't see him because of the storm, but she knew he was there.

It was indeed magical.


	10. 10 - Snowman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Continues from chapter 9)

[...]

They run in the snow storm, hand in hand until they arrived at her house. When they arrived, a good inch of snow was already on the ground.

"We should build a snowman!", he said. Liking - maybe even loving - Newt meant that: doing the most childish things and enjoying them so much just because she was doing them _with him._

Almost an hour later, they were finished; they looked at their creature, pretty much satisfied.

"He's missing something, though"

"The scarf!" He put his scarf around the snowmen's neck. "Perfect! A Hufflepuff snowman".

When she came back form grocery shopping, a couple of hours later, Queenie noticed their creation. _Weird_ she thought _I believed Tina hated snowmen._


	11. 11- Christmas Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's actually 100 words long, I can't belive that!
> 
> Also, I have updated all the prompts, now I just need to catch up.
> 
> Enjoy the thing!!
> 
> \- Anna

The air in Tina and Queenie’s apartment was filled with soft Christmas music, the volume so low you could barely hear it.  
Newt had come over for dinner and, even though he had offered to help, Tina had made him sit in the living room; Tina herself was cooking, humming along the song.

After a few seconds he took a deep breath, he got up and reached her; he tapped on her shoulder:

“Wanna dance?”

She smiled softly.

“Why not?”

She took his hand as they walked into the living room, still humming, awkwardly swinging with him across the room.


	12. 12- What the heck do I get her?

He had been wandering around the mall for the whole afternoon, and still hadn’t found anything. he needed something simple, something special, something that could say “I really care about you”, but without screaming it.

Yes, but _what_.

She had never talked about her personal interests. She rarely wore any jewellery.

_Jewellery!_

In the end, it took him more than an hour to enter the little, crowded shop. He took a deep breath, although he knew exactly what he wanted: a pendant. He went for a silver and gold one, with little stars on it, not too big, not too shiny. Still, the most important Christmas gift he had ever bought.


	13. 13 - What the heck do I get him?

Why did it have to be so hard? When she asked him what he wanted he had simply eluded the question, embarrassed. But she was so anxious, and she didn’t want to let him down.

All he had said was: “Please, I don’t need anything… But, if you really want, keep it simple, no worries!”. And an idea started to come up in the mind.

He used to wear his Hufflepuff scarf all the time, and she loved it, but maaaybe… She knew exactly what she wanted: something warm, not too colorful. Something, she hoped, he could wear all the time, and think of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, special thanks to my mum for suggesting the scarf, because Tina (I) had no idea what to do...


	14. 14 - Ugly Christmas sweater

“What, in the name of sanity, are you wearing?”, asked Tina when she entered in the case in a mid-December afternoon.

“Christmas sweater!” He replied, opening his arms to show her the jumper in all its ugliness.

“Oh, man, I see. So… Did you knit that by yourself or -“

“Actually, yes, I did!” he laughed.

“What? I was joking!”

“I am not, I swear! My mum taught me years ago, and I later found out that Nifflers love hand made blankets. Now knitting sweaters it's almost a Christmas tradition for me."

He looked at her for a couple of seconds.

"I'll make sure you get one as soon as possible!"


	15. 15 - Christmas Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note, but I'm shocked by the fact that people are really reading and enjoying this, thank you!! 
> 
> I've already said that, but if you want, constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> Thank you so much again, and enjoy the chapter (posted late)(as usual)( "_ ) ♥

There was nothing like Christmas lights in London. Walking hand in hand along the streets, their hearts filled with joy.

"It's... Magical" Whispered Tina softly.

"I told you"

When they reached a big square, with the most beautiful tree the had ever seen in the center of it, they sat on a bench. When Newt looked at her, her eyes reflected the lights, and looked like a million colored stars. 

They started talking, as usual, about life, projects, Christmas... For a second, they even considered telling each other what was already obvious, but they both decided not to. Maybe another time, that moment was too magical to be interrupted.


	16. 16 - Letter to Santa - Tina

Dear Santa,

I know you have been busy, and I also know that I'm not a child anymore, so this letter will be purely symbolical.

This Christmas I'm not going to wish for gifts, nor I'm going to ask for them, simply because the last year has brought me everything I could wish for.

It's not that I didn't like my life before, but since I met this guy, Newt... Well, everything has changed. There isn't anything official yet, but whenever we spend talking together I feel like I'm the luckiest girl alive.

I won't spend this Christmas alone.

Love, 

Tina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch me writing letters like I'm in love when I've barely had a crush on a guy in fifth grade like ten years ago and then nothing else.


	17. 17 - Letter to Santa - Newt

Dear Santa,

I've been a good boy this year. At least, I hope so.

But this is not the reason why I’m writing this. No, the reason is a girl, her name is Tina and I am so grateful to have her in my life. She is the first girl who has ever accepted me for who I am: I’m not perfect, I’m not flawless, and, somehow, she loves my flaws and my imperfections. Whenever I am around her I feel good, I feel home; there’s nothing like her smile to reassure you. There’s no one like her.

So, this is my letter, Santa. Much joy, no requests, that’ll make you happy.

Love,

Newt


	18. 18 - Christmas Books

“Newt?”

“Hm?”

Tina was standing on the stairs of his case, holding a little package.

“Is it Christmas gifts time already?” He asked excited.

“No, not yet” she replied laughing “But I wanted to give you this anyway. There’s this tradition in my family, well, between me and Queenie, before Christmas we exchange books. Our parents established it and now it’s just the two of us, so I thought that maybe, since you’re like part of our family…” She blushed “It would have been nice to…”  


Newt’s eyes were glittering. As he took the book from her hands he couldn’t help thinking about her words: _part of our family_.


	19. 19 - I'm bringing the holiday party to you!

The exclusive MACUSA Christmas party was to take place that night, and he had got to go as Tina’s _date_. But, when he arrived at her place to pick her up he found her lying on the couch with the flu.

“I’m so sorry Newt” she said coughing “You can go without me. Madam Picquery knows you, she’ll let you in for sure”.

“Oh no, you don’t even have to think about it!” he replied rushing off “Wait just a second, I’m bringing the party to you!”

He came back a few minutes later, his hands full of packets of sweets and chocolate.

“It isn’t a true party without you”.


	20. 20 - Christmas Candies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm on Christmas breack, which means I'm catching up!! Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> \- Anna

[continues from chapter 19]

They had been sitting on the couch eating candies and talking for two hours.

“Never again” burped Newt throwing away the last packet.

“Definitely.” replied Tina “I don’t even know if I feel sicker because of the fever or because of this”

“We are not a couple of responsible adults. And, by the way, I feel sooo sick too, so it’s probably the candies”

“Hm”

They looked at each other again, slowly approaching…

“Tina! I’m here!” shouted Queenie before entering the living room. “The party was amazing, you wouldn’t believe it”. She looked at them, freezing for a second: “Wait, did I interrupt anything?”


	21. 21 - I need a girlfriend for the Christmas dinner

"Hey Tina, may I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, sure!" she replied putting down the quill she was working with.

"So, uhm, tomorrow night my mother is hosting a Christmas dinner for our family and Theseus being himself told her to invite you as well, as my... Girlfriend"

Though it was obvious they had feelings for each other, they never made anything official, and Tina struggled to find an answer.

Newt continued: "And, I-I mean, It would mean so much to me if you came".

She smiled, blushing. Maybe it was better that way. "Of course I'll come! I can't wait to meet your family!"


	22. 22 - Christmas Dinner

[Continues from chapter 21]

"So, Newt, why didn't you tell me you were dating such a lovely girl?" Asked his mother. Theseus breathed a laugh in his pudding, glad he had settled that situation. Both Tina and Newt blushed helplessly.

"Oh"

"Uhm..."

"Newt is a very shy boy, you know that, mum" helped them Theseus.

"Right" mumbled Newt, defeated.

"The dinner was truly amazing, Mrs. Scamander" said Tina quickly, smiling "But now unfortunately I have to go... I'm working early in the morning tomorrow!"

Newt saw the occasion: "Indeed! I'll come with you"

They left the house in a rush, the family giggling behind them. When they closed the door they started laughing too.

"Kinda embarrassing" he admitted.

"Not too much... I could get used to them, you know?"


	23. 23 - Can I open just one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so ready to made the "mistletoe" chapter the third part of the Christmas dinner arc, then I remembered I had this one in the middle. Ups.
> 
> _However!_
> 
> This one's exactly 100 words long, which is incredible! Enjoy!!
> 
> By the way, happy Christmas eve! Bake many cookies! And don't burn them like I almost did!
> 
> \- Anna

“Come on, Tina!”

“I said no, Christmas presents are meant to be opened on _Christmas_ day, or what’s the point?”

“Okay, okay…”

He paused for a second

“However, may I have a hint about…”

“Oh, gosh, Newt! You are adorable when you act like this, but…”

“Does that mean I can get a hint?”

“… the answer is still no”

“Hmp, as if I cared” he replied sarcastically, with a soft smile on his face.

But that was actually true: he had never cared less about presents, because the most important person of his was life sitting next to him.


	24. 24 - Mistletoe

They had just spent another evening together, out for dinner with other friends, and now it was time for him to leave her. They were both standing beside the door, and he was about to take a step back, when his head bumped into something.

“Is that…”

“Oh, mistletoe… Queenie has been decorating”

She blushed when she realized what she had just admitted. He just smiled.

“May I?” he asked softly.

Was that even a question?

“Yes” she whispered.

And is freckles were the last thing she saw before closing her eyes and living the moment she had been waiting for her entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if this sounded cringey, but seriously, the last time I made eye-contact with a guy it was probably 1940, so you can't expect much from me.
> 
> But hey! Happy Christmas eve, again!
> 
> -Anna


	25. 25 - Last Christmas I gave you my heart, this year I'm asking you to marry me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. It's actually 175 words long. Sorry. 
> 
> Also, Merry Christmas!! I ate too much, but before I pass out I had to post this! Enjoy the last chapter

December 25th, 1930

They had spent an amazing day celebrating Christmas with their families, and it was already time to wish her goodnight. They shared a quick kiss, but before she could leave he said:

"Tina, wait"

He grabbed her hands.

Her heart skipped a beat.

"I have meant to ask you this for such a long time, but I've never been able to find the right words. You know how much you mean to me, how much I care about you. You complete me, and you allow me to be myself when I'm around you. There is nothing, _nothing_ in this world I could wish more than spending the rest of my life by your side"

He softly put her right hand into his left one, and pulled a box out of his pocket. He knelt.

"So... So, this is my question. Tina, will you marry me?"

She knelt too, crying tears of joy, and hugged him.

"Yes" she replied with a broken voice "Yes, I will marry you, Newt"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so, so. So this it what it feels like to finish a multi chapter fan fiction.  
> I started this as a way to improve my English, expecting nothing more than four hits and two kudos, and I'm now ending with more than 100 kudos, which is maybe normal for an English fic, but still?? More than a hundred people liked my thing? I'm shocked.
> 
> All I have to say is thanks to everyone who left a kudo, commented or just read my work! You truly made my month!! Sorry again for my bad writing, by the way!
> 
> \- Anna


End file.
